Mizu No Akuma
by Rase TheMasterofLivingDarkness
Summary: "Water water everywhere a thousand drops to drink... Or would you perfer to be the spider in the Spout!" They say that water is everywhere, you simply need to look. Well Naruto No longer needs to look, He's found the source and he's gonna use it to fight his way to the top. Will he rise or will he be cast aside to dry up like a well. Revised Version. 1st chap up. Merry Christmas
1. Chapter 1

MIZU NO ONI

RISE OF A DEMON

A seven year old Naruto Uzumaki could barely contain his excitement as he walked with his mother towards the Hyuuga compound, where the newly turned seven Hinata Hyuuga was having her party. Kushina, smiling brightly, as her son practically shook with each step as they made their way across the long stretch of road separating their home from the clan compounds.  
>A light whimper caught the blonde's attention drawing his eyes to a darkened alley where he spotted Hinata in the arms of a middle aged man.<p>

Naruto's eyes brightened as he spotted his friend. "Hinata-chan!" Naruto called cheerfully, unaware of the situation she was in.

The man cursed both his luck and the brat who spotted him as her turned away from the compound and sent a kunai flying at the small blonde. Kushina having spotted the man and the gagged and bound Hinata, tossed a kunai of her own, reflecting the man's, before she stood defensively in front of Naruto.

"Naru-chan run and get ojii-san…now!" Kushina forced the last part, practically screaming as she sensed Naruto's hesitation.

Naruto turned and began running as his mother's tone made him aware of the situation. He'd made it to the corner when he turned and spotted the nin sitting Hinata down, to confront his mother fully. Naruto paused for a moment, watching as his mother charged the Kumo nin, attacking viciously with a high kick, sending the nin into the wall. Turing away once more he continued running, making it around the corner when he heard his mother scream out in pain. Rushing back Naruto saw his mother falling to the ground, a rain of crimson liquid falling behind her.

* * *

><p>-Moments Before with Kushina-<p>

'Shit, why today.' She thought as she wheezed slightly, her heart thumping loudly in her chest as tossed two kunai at the nin, who bounced of the wall and smirked.

"Is this the best the fabled Red Death of Konoha has to offer?" The nin taunted, tossing a kunai at the red head.

Kushina jumped back, dodging the thrown blade and leapt forward, slamming another foot into the man's chest, sending him into the wall once more. As the man lay groaning in pain she rushed to Hinata and attempted to flea and call for back up, but failed to notice the man rise and pull out a tanto.  
>Turning to leave she gasped as a sharp pain shot through her chest, followed by the cold steel of a tanto that scrapped against the barely comatose Hinata, slicing her across her left eye and rendering her unconscious. The blade was removed and Kushina sat the bluenette down, gritting her teeth in pain as she turned to face her assailant, only to have the blade shoved into her chest once more drawing a scream from her lips. The stabs hurt, having gone straight through both times, but she could sense Naruto still in the area. Focusing on her chakra she forced the pain back and began handed seals. Finishing, she compelled her chakra to use the water in her blood forming a small blade from her blood that shot at the man, slicing through side.<p>

"You bitch!" The nin called before running through seals as blood began staining his clothing.  
>Lightning flashed, Kushina let out a cry in pain as another hole was put in her chest, before the red head fall to the ground. She watched as the nin limped towards her, a lightning blade in his hand. He stood over her, a sadistic grin on his face, ready to deliver the final blow, when a red blur shot into him, sending him flying through the wall.<p>

"Mommy! Mommy!" Naruto's voice was let her know who'd delayed her death as the red chakra faded from his body.

"Naruto…you shouldn't… ha-have come! I told you…'Cough' to run!" Kushina forced out, hacking blood up as she turned her head to the blonde. "You've go-gotta…'Cough' protect Hin-hinata now! Get her… home, get away."

Tears flooded down Naruto's face. "No, I won't leave you! I don't want to leave you here."

Kushina lifted one of her hands slowly, and brushed a finger against his chest right over his heart. "Don't… don't worry, I'll always…'cough' always be here…'cough' just make sure you… look out for Hinata." Kushina gave him a smile, before allowing her eyes to close slowly.

"N-no, mom…'hick' mommy 'sniff' wake up." Naruto cried as he buried his head into his mother's hair.

"Stupid brat, should have listened to your mommy and ran!" A voice called from behind Naruto as the nin stood over him, another lightning blade in hand. "Blonde hair, demonic red chakra that seeps out when emotional. Guessing you're the Kyuubi Jinchurriki those Anbu wanted dead. I should thank them, all this chakra output would surely have brought the real black ops!"  
>Naruto shook as the words slammed into his heart. <em>'The anbu didn't help… cause of me. All because dad sealed the fox in me. This is my fault… had I not been here…'<em>

_**"Then the girl would have been taken."**_ A deep rumbling sounded off in his head.

_'Ky-Kyuubi?'_ Naruto thought back, ignoring the man poised to kill him.

_**"Who else brat. This isn't your fault and I won't allow you to die thinking that. You want to point blame, then focus it on those idiotic anbu!"**_ A pulse of chakra shot through the blond._** "Those villagers!"**_ Another pulse. _**"And the damnable fools you humans call a council! Get up kit… STAND AND AVENGE YOU MOTHER, KILL HIM NOW!"**_ Kyuubi roared as another pulse of its chakra flooded Naruto's body, covering it in a red coat with a single fox tail.

Naruto let out a primal roar, the sound coming out with a concussive wave that knocked the man back and dissipated his lightning blade. Naruto let go of his mother and turned a hatred filled glare upon the man, making him freeze as killing intent crashed into him.

**"You monster, I'll kill you!"** Naruto's nails elongated, turning his hands into claws as he launched himself towards the man.

His clawed hands slipped into the man's flesh with ease and he pulled, tearing off the man's left arm from the shoulder. Again he reached and again he pulled, over and over and over until the man was nothing more than a mutilated blood stain on the ground before him, flesh, blood, bone, and organs decorating the walls and floor around him.  
>The power output Naruto was letting out, along with the destroyed building, began attracting others. Anbu, jounin, chunin, civilian all of them rushed towards the demonic aura, hoping that the fox hadn't gotten loose. Sadly for the now orphaned blonde, the first on the scene was the three Anbu who were supposed to guard him and two chunin, all five of whom hated the jinchuriki.<p>

"Well well, looks like the fox put up a bit of a fight!" The chunin called, his silver hair glinting in the moonlight. "And here I went through all the trouble of getting that Hyuuga brat alone so Kumo could have her, just for him to botch up the job. Ah well guess we'll finish the job before the cavalry arrives." The Three anbu pulled out short swords and the chunin kunai, all of them beginning to advance on the blonde.

Naruto looked up in horror, his former adrenaline rush and the fox cloak burnt out, all he could do was run.

* * *

><p>100011000000000000010000110100101010101010001010101010010101000000000101010010101010101010101001010101010101010100101010101010101010101001010101001000101010110101010100101010<p>

Moments after Naruto had run off, with the nin chasing after him, the Hokage had shown up with his own personal squad of anbu. "Dear Kami, medic, attend the Hyuuga! Inu, Neko find Naruto and kill anyone that tries to harm him!" The Hokage barked out as he knelt next to Kushina's body. "Tora find the team that was supposed to be watching over him! Take them to Ibiki for questioning, then have them executed!" A chorus of hai followed and the anbu vanished. 'Dear Kami I pray that nothing else happens to that boy tonight.' Sarutobi thought.

* * *

><p>101010101010100101010101010101010101010101010101110101010101010101010010101010100101100101010101010101010101010100101010100000111110111111111111111110101001011110010111111110<p>

Naruto ran. He ran and ran and ran until he finally fell into a stream as he tried to lose his tail in the forest. He was surrounded instantly by more than a dozen people, most of them, joining in midway to gang up on the fox that had caused them so much strife. The silver haired nin who started the chase was nowhere to be seen.

"Please…I-I'm so-sorry!" Naruto tried to explain, before they converged upon him like a tidal wave.

"Damn demon, should have died years ago!" The words flowed over him alongside the physical pain they subjected him to. "Why should you live while all our loved ones died?"

Naruto curled into a ball as the pain, both physical and mental slammed his small frame over and over. His body went semi numb, he couldn't move, but the pain was still evident. His eyes went blank and his mind began to turn on him.

* * *

><p>-Mindscape at the same time-<p>

** "Pathetic little humans, you want a demon so bad, well then see how you deal with a demon, created from your own hatred."** Kyuubi growled out before forcing a wave of it's malicious chakra into Naruto.

Just as it was about to laugh however, something unexpected happened. The walls of Naruto's mindscape turned an aqua blue, the demonic chakra a navy blue, and water flooded in from the depths of his mindscape. A kanji for liquid engraved itself into the very walls of his mind.

**"HRAHAHA Looks like the brat's life is about to get a lot more interesting!"** Kyuubi let out a laugh.

* * *

><p>-Back outside his mind-<p>

_ 'You damn demon!'_ Is this it _'Why couldn't it just die!'_ Is this how I die _'Give me back my daughter!'_ Is this all my existence is worth, dying to a bunch of fools_ 'Heh we should have finished what the Yondaime started years ago'_ No! I refuse to die like this _'Why do you continue to plague us'_ I refuse to let my existence end _'So you're the Jinchuriki that they wanted dead'_ They want a demon _'Go back to hell you monster'_ I'll give them one _'What did we do to deserve your attack'_ My mother's dead and…and…and…

**"It's all your FAUUULT!"** Naruto roared once more as he filled with chakra, though this time it was more akin to a raging river rather than the earlier pure maliciousness.

All around him the water in the creek shot towards the air, as killing intent froze the entire group in place. The blonde's head had angled towards the sky as a sheen of navy blue chakra churned around his body. Then he turned his glare outwards towards the ones nearest him and all hell broke loose.

* * *

><p>XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX<p>

Hatake Kakashi, ran as fast as he could towards the spike of screams and chakra. _'Shit, please let him be alright.'_ Kakashi thought putting on another burst of speed, shooting ahead of his partner.

As the two arrived at the spot of the spike, they saw blood. So much blood. Both war vets, cringed slightly at the sight of familiar blond, now stained red, hair sitting in the center of the destruction. Bits of flesh and bones scattered all around, some villagers died mercifully, others… lets just say they weren't as lucky. The blonde looked at them, his eyes dull, the once bight cerulean eyes, full of laughter, now a darkened violet that held no emotion at all, almost as if he was dead. Locks of his hair dripped with the blood that had stained it. An unnatural smile marred his young face. His clothes. like his hair, had blood covering them, blood that drained off slowly as he stood. Strangely enough, a large ball of water followed him, surrounding him in a sphere like the technique of Kiri. With a wave from Naruto however, the water slid off him to his side, all the blood on him floating in it. The water released the blood, formed the shape of a one tailed fox, and assumed a position behind the blonde like a guard, poised and ready to strike with the slightest signal from the blonde. Naruto walked towards them, the water following step for step, before pausing in front of them.

"…" Kakashi and Yugao found their tongues tied as they stared at the blonde, who'd replaced the Naruto they knew.  
>The fox twitched towards them at first, making the to tense before Naruto shook his head, flinging droplets of water on the two, before walking away, heading towards his home.<p>

"Wa...wait Naruto." Kakashi found his voice after a moment, causing the blonde to turn his head slightly towards him. "Hokage-sama wishes to see you."

Naruto tilted his head for a moment. "He knows where I live. I'm going to sleep and in the morning I'm going **hunting!**"

"Why?" Yugao asked nervously as she eyed both the boy and his...pet?

"Because, that silver haired fool tried to have me killed. He failed so in turn I'll kill him." Naruto replied as if it was the most obvious thing before turning and walking away.

As he walked the blonde made a vow. He'd kill without mercy, as his mother was killed and anyone who tried to kill him had better succeed, because if they don't he'd hunt them to his very last breathe…


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: Terms of Surrender

As the sun began to peak over the Hokage Monument Naruto walked slowly towards the Hokage tower, his water still in the form of a fox following behind him like a sentry. Around him, the shops were opening, the villagers readying themselves for the day.

Naruto ignored them, but his water twitched slightly as he noted a few glaring at him. _'Damn bastards!'_ He thought venomously.

Naruto shook his head slightly, shaking the thoughts. He wouldn't be bothered with these fools right now, he had a mission to complete and he wouldn't rest until it was completed.

"Look at that damn demon! Walking around here like he owns the place!" "Hey I heard his mother was killed last night." "Serves her right, stupid demon loving bi-ack…"

Before the villager could finish the fox had pounced, fangs bared at the man's throat. Everyone turned to see Naruto glaring coldly at the man, his arm outstretched his hand gripping the air.

"**LISTEN UP YOU BASTARDS!**, You can call me what you want, you can talk about me how you want, but if I hear you even mumble something bad about my mother…" Naruto clinched his fist and the fox attacked, first ripping the man's throat out, then it's body erupted in spikes and impaled the bleeding body. The fox leapt off the mutilated corpse and returned to it's position behind the blond, who turned and began walking towards the hokage tower once more. Behind him a few villager release their breakfast, a few paled, a few cried for the dead man, and a few glared at the blond, but not one of the even dared to think about his mother in a negative way."**consider your life forfeit**."

* * *

><p>Naruto stepped into the tower hoping to get his meeting with the Hokage over with so he could hunt down that silver haired nin, when he was accosted by four anbu. Naruto looked at them coldly as they spoke.<br>"Uzumaki Naruto you are under arrest for the murder of a Konoha citizen, surrender now, and you will be taken before the council before a trial can be presented." The leader of the team called. "Resist and you shall be taken by force!"

Naruto continued to stared, when he noticed something as he stared at the one speaking. _'This bastard is one of the anbu that attacked me last night. I thought I'd killed them all. Did he run away with that silver haired man last night?'_ His hand twitched and his water tensed ready to pounce, but before he could attack, a voice called out to him.

_**"Kit wait, let them take you before the council and then take down all your foes at once."**_ Kyuubi growled out from his prison  
>Naruto grinned inwardly, while allowing the anbu to transport him to the council chambers. His water was left to creep through the cracks in the ceiling to get to him.<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto arrived in the council chambers and stared coldly, matching each glared that was sent his way with one of his own.<p>

"There's the little demon now." One of the civilian members called. "Uzumaki Naruto, you are sentenced to execution for the murder of a loyal Konoha citizen."

A slam from the other end of the table drew everyone's attention to the Hokage. "Echio-san, you are over stepping your boundaries. You cannot sentence him without my consent."

"Actually Hokage-sama," The words were spit out with such disrespect that Sarutobi wanted to kill the man. "I can. According to the law of the Shodaime, the council may make a decision for the Hokage if two thirds of them all agree." Echio Nurame grinning. "and now that the whore of an Uzumaki is dead, the civilian side has the power to finally kill the demon."

The Ninja Council growled at that as did Sarutobi. How dare this man dishonor and speak ill of one of their dead. Naruto however bristled with rage, but didn't do anything, his water wasn't beside him, he knew he stood no chance against any of the nin in this room without it…hell even with it he would probably lose, that's why he was hoping to catch them by surprise.

"Now then we shall vote on this…things punishment!" Echio sneered. "Those in favor of killing off the demon, cast your vote."

Nine hands went up, the entire civilian council, the Uchiha head, and two of the elders. Unsurprisingly, Danzo's hand remained down. The Hokage growled, but said nothing, the law was made before he was in office and the only way to change it would be to have the council vote on it. Casting his eyes to the blonde, he noticed a small triumphant smirk on his face.

"So demon, any last words?" The Haruno head practically cheered

Naruto tilted his head and gave a sinister smile. "Just three…Kyuubi sick em!" A nine tailed fox made of water appeared behind the council members, it's eyes a glaring blood red, it's fangs bared and it's tails flailing. The fox charged slashing at the nearest civilian member with it's tails. The tails thinned out forming blades that sliced through flesh, ripping him to shreds. As the blood began flowing, the room burst into pandemonium. The anbu took up defensive positions around the council member and the ninja council jumped to their feet preparing to defend themselves. The fox charged the anbu, ignoring the nin council as the Hokage stepped forward, it's tails swinging towards their gut. The elite nin dodged only to watch horror stricken as the fox continued forward slashing through three more of the civilian members. The fox turned back to the anbu and charged once more, before it could get far however, a ball of fire collided with it coming from the Uchiha head. The anbu quickly acted and slashed with their tantos at what was left of the fox as steam rose into the air.

The anbu whirled around to face Naruto, pulling out . "DIE!" Their blades raised above him, but before they could swing, one of them dropped as a sharp water spike shoot through them.

Naruto lifted his hand and his water returned to him, the steam joining together to reform into several water spikes. Naruto pushed his hand forward, the water spikes responding by shooting at the anbu, two of them jumped dodging, but the last was caught in the barrage. The anbu was slammed back into the wall, holes riddling his body. The other two anbu growled and went to attack, one swinging his blade at him, while the other started running through hand seals. Naruto's water shot back to him to form a shield that blocked the sword, before it shot out at the anbu, slamming them into the wall then returning to form another shield as the other finished his jutsu. The anbu sent a wave of fire towards him, which turned the water to steam once more. This time however his eyes never left the steam as he began another jutsu. Halfway through, he heard a faint crackling, then a loud crack as his mask broke into pieces. His glaring sharingan opening wide with shock as he felt thousands of tiny pricks on his face, before blood started seeping from his skin.

He fell to his knees, his entire body shutting down. "H-how?"

Naruto just stared blankly. "I must thank you and those villagers from last night. Something in me snapped and now I have this control over water…the water in the form of steam became thousands of miniscule spikes. Sure ten or twenty of them wouldn't have bothered you, but thousands of them ripping into your skin at the same time…well no need to explain" Naruto watched as the man fell to the ground before turning to the rest of the council. "Uchiha, I believe he was one of yours." He stated before turning to Echio. "Now what was that you said about my mother again…" His water, in a liquid form, wrapped around his head, drowning him on dry land. "I believe you called her a whore."

As the man fell to his knees unconscious, the Hokage stepped forward. "Naruto-kun, that's enough." Sarutobi said placing a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Hey jiji, did you know, that anbu over ther, promised to allow that nin free passage after kidnapping Hinata, if he got rid of me." Naruto stated as his water returned to him becoming a fox once more. "He was also part of the team that was supposed to guard me. This attack here was simply retribution. This bastard on the other hand practically spit on my mother's grave, he dies for that."

"Naruto what proof do you have that this anbu allowed that?" Hiashi Hyuuga questioned, his eyes flickering back and forth between the stunned yet still living anbu and the demon container

Naruto turned and glared at the Hyuuga head, making some of the ninja council flinch slightly from the coldness in his eyes. "Proof… what proof do I have. For one that damn man told me himself before I killed him! And two… my mother's dead body is my proof! The amount of chakra that my mother and that shinobi put out should have alerted even the most untrained nin to the scene, so where was the DAMN ANBU THEN!"

"Naruto-kun, you should have come to me first." Sarutobi stated calmly. "I understand you're mad…"

"Mad!…TO HELL WITH MAD!…I'M FUCKIN PISSED!…my mother is dead all because a bunch of idiotic fools can't let go of a grudge and see a prison for it's prisoner!" As Naruto's anger rose, his fox began to grow spikes. "Besides, I tried to go to your office, but the second I enter the tower the bastards arrested me."

The Hokage sighed. "Very well Naruto-kun, but still I'm going to have to deal out a punishment…" Sarutobi's eyes suddenly lit up, before he turned to the rest of the council still living. "As of noon, Uzumaki Naruto, you are to be exiled from Fire Country for a minimum of seven years. To be monitored by a squad of anbu I select, who are to execute you should you step cross the border before your sentence is up. These are the terms do you accept?"

Most of the council still living supported Naruto, and the ones that didn't, had too few numbers to go against the Hokage's word. Naruto understood what was happening, he was free from this village for the next seven years. Naruto bowed to the old man while grinning. "I graciously accept my punishment Hokage-sama, I shall leave in an hours time."

Naruto turned to leave pausing when he heard a voice roar out at him. "BANISHMENT?! The demon attacks a team of anbu, killing three of them along with a third of our council and he gets banishment." Fugaku raged before running through hand seals. "Fine, if you won't stop him, I will!"

His Sharingan had activated as he was running through seals for a jutsu that Sarutobi recognized. Suddenly a strange chirping noise filled the air as Fugaku charged Naruto, his hand covered in lightning. Naruto's water went to stop the attack, but the lightning simply sliced through it, continue into Naruto's stomach. Naruto fell to the floor in pain, before red chakra covered him, slowly healing the wound and making his water boil behind the Uchiha head. Suddenly Naruto reached out with his chakra covered hand and the water surrounded the Uchiha, forming boiling spikes around him. Naruto clenched his fist as darkness took over him.

* * *

><p>Naruto awoke surrounded by water, no he was in the water. Strangely enough, he could breathe. As he was wondering where he was, a strong current began pushing him down the halls. He soon arrived in front of a large cage, where the water simply stopped. The entire cage had about six feet of dry land in front of it. Leaping out of the water, Naruto stood in front of the cage.<p>

"**Bout time you got here brat**." Came the deep voice as a foxes head appeared behind the bars.

"Hello Kyuubi. Guess you want something from me?"

"**I have a deal to make with you.**" Kyuubi stated. "**During this… 'Banishment' I will help train you, but I want something in exchange**."

"Go on I'm listening." Naruto said, making water form a chair behind him.

"**I want freedom...**"

"No." Was all Naruto said.

"**Listen you brat. The freedom I want isn't true freedom, more of a controlled freedom.**" Kyuubi growled.

"Hmm…and how will we manage that?" Naruto asked.

"**Your water, remember how you formed a miniature Kyuubi to attack them, I want to be able to control that form**," Kyuubi gave a toothy grin. "**You will still have control over your water, just when you use my chakra while making that form, I get to control it**."

Naruto nodded for a moment. "So the advantages are, that I don't have to worry about controlling the water while you fight, leaving me to attack. What are the drawbacks?"

Kyuubi grinned. "**Smart kit, nothing without a price. You probably won't be able to move much while doing this, also because your going to be channeling my chakra through your body, there will be a time limit. Right now, the most I could get is 40 seconds, that's how long your body held my chakra last night**."

Naruto smirked. "Very well, deal." as he said that, his body began to fade, the last thing he heard was the fox's baritone laugh.

* * *

><p>Naruto awoke in a familiar place, not the hospital, the Hokage's office. Groaning he sat up slowly, turning to face the desk where he knew the old man awaited.<p>

"Jiji, how long was I out?" Naruto asked his water fox forming on the floor.

Sarutobi smiled at the young boy. "Only an hour, you still have a few before your banishment begins." Naruto stood to leave, the hole in his shirt the only reminder of the attack. "Naruto wait, there are some things I wish to discuss with you."

Naruto sat waiting for the old man to start.

"Well first off, I know you don't want to hear this, but I am truly sorry for your loss." Naruto nodded, letting the wizened Hokage continue. "Now, there are a few things of your father's and mother's that I have in here, I won't give all of it to you until you return, but some of it you can have because of your new… um gift." Sarutobi said referring to the water. "I believe it is a creation from Kyuubi's chakra mixing with the creek you were found in. Legend has it that the creek was formed by the Sanbi before the ninja villages formed, see how it's never dried up, nor can anyone trace its source. So I'm willing to give you a few things regarding your heritage. Including the Uzumaki Family scroll." Sarutobi tossed him a light blue scroll. "The Uzumaki excelled at water based jutsu and sealing, both of which will help you. Also, I will give you your mother's taijutsu scroll I believe she called it the Rasenken ."

"Jiji, I know the scroll will probably explain it, but can you tell me about the Uzumaki clan?" Naruto asked as he took the other scroll.

"Hmmm… why not." Sarutobi stated. "Let's see, the Uzumaki….

* * *

><p>AN HOUR AND A HALF LATER<p>

Naruto stood before the gates of Konoha, a small pack on his back . He wore a simple black shirt with black pants. Over that he wore a navy blue cloak with a insignia of the Uzumaki keeping it closed at his neck. His fox beside him. Standing behind him was the Hokage, Weasel, Inu, Neko, the Hyuga clan head, and Hinata, who was holding onto her father's leg a bandage over her left eye.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." Naruto stated softly.

"Just for a few years, take care of yourself brat." Inu ruffled the blonde's hair. "I would suggest heading to the ruins of Whirlpool, never know what you might find there."

Weasel stepped up and removed his mask. "Hey, Naruto-kun just thought you might want to know your attack on my father, nearly killed him. No hard feelings, I understand why."

"Thank you…tell your mother I'm sorry." Naruto turned to Neko. "Hey Neko-chan, keep these two in line while I'm gone and make sure they stay in shape." Naruto turned to the two Hyuuga. "Hinata-chan come here and give me a goodbye hug." Hinata blush a crimson red before launching herself at him, crying. "It's okay Hinata-chan, I'll be back before you know it." Naruto gave her a smile.

Every adult there cringe as the recognized his fake smile, Hinata looked at him funnily before putting both hands on his cheeks puffing them out. "Hey no fair, I want a real smile before you leave Naru-chan." Hinata spoke cutely, surprising the adults.

"How about this, when I come back, I'll give you a real smile." Hinata just gave a nod in return. The Hyuuga head gave Naruto a pat on the head before leaving. Inu, weasel, and neko turned to leave when Naruto stopped them.

"Hey could you guys watch over her, although she seemed happy, I can tell she was traumatized by this whole ordeal." Naruto stated surprising them.

"Naruto, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were an old man living in a kid's body." Inu said before agreeing to watch the Hyuuga heir.

"It was my mother, she wanted me to be smart and wise to the world. She taught me things most don't learn until their three times my age." Naruto stated with a slightly pained look.

The three anbu nodded before vanishing in a cloud of leaves and Naruto turned to the Hokage. "I'm guessing my babysitters will remain hidden unless I cross into Fire Country?" The old Kage nodded solemnly. "I see...then I'll catch you in ten years, try to keep the village in one piece, I'd hate to see someone destroy it before me…" Naruto turned away laughing darkly.

Sarutobi stared at his back, unsure if he was serious or joking.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Forgot this on the last chapter... Well I'm starting this story over, for those of you reading Mizu no Oni, this is the remake. For those of you who have read it, you'll notice sublte differences for the next few chapters, till I get to the ballte of the bridge and decide what to do with Saya. I apologize for not uploading much last year, it was pretty hectic and I promise to upload more. I'll upload new chapters more often, for as long as I can and I promise other than for remakes, none of my stories will ever be abandoned. On another note, I will be posting a few New Stories on New years, or as soon as I finish the first chapters. One is a Dragon Age Origin story, currently unnamed. Two are Naruto stories, Unnamed, one of which is unstarted. And one is a Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Gamer crossover story titled Cielo Gioco. There are other Ideas in this wacked out brain of mine, but I'm trying to keep the idea stream at a slow pace as to keep the ideas from jumbling. Thank you all for being great fans and even greater support. Happy New Years...see you In 2015**

**Rase Out**

* * *

><p>And here is a teaser for those stories I mentioned.<p>

**Untitled Dragon Age Story**

_Darkness and Light are coexistent. One cannot exist without the other, yet for one to Flourish the other must fade. Light does not always bring about good and Dark does not always hold evil. The terms good and evil are subjective and exist outside of Light and Dark. Tales are oft spun about heroes and villains alike who embrace one of these traits, but this tale is about several individuals who embrace both their light and dark. The story you are about to read is about a group of warriors, rogues, and mages who performed extraordinary feats and did extraordinary things. This is a tale of not Light warriors or Dark lords._

_This Is A Tale Of __**GREY WARDENS**_

* * *

><p><strong>Runaway Amell<strong>

Daylen Amell scowled from his bed as he looked towards the Templar guarding his room. After blowing up a portion of the stockroom in anger, the Knight-Commander thought it best if he was put under guard until he was put through the Harrowing or turned tranquil. The First Enchanter was to let him know which tomorrow. Sitting on his bed he thought over his life.

Born to the noble Amell family of Kirkwall, he spent most of his early years learning from his grandfather Fausten Amell, who taught him the basics of wielding blades. He never had the pleasure of being a normal child, never had friends he could truly call friends, most children being forced to get along with him by their parents because of his name. But he could honestly say he enjoyed his childhood. He got on well with his cousin Leandra and granduncle Aristide, but that was all before he was dealt his hand in life. When he was eight, he showed signs of magic, not surprising his granduncle, but the rest of the Amells were quite surprised, having not seen nor heard of a mage in the family for at least five generations. It was with a heavy heart that Fausten allowed his favorite and only grandson to be whisked off to the Circle of Magi, the incident inadvertently leading the family prestige into the ground.

His first year in a Circle was spent in Kirkwall's Gallows, where everyday was spent wondering who would kill him first, the Templars or the Mages, who didn't appreciate his optimistic behavior towards getting out. But during his third year in, a small rebellion by the senior mages sent the tower into ruin and the surviving apprentices were forced into the surrounding Circles, the young Amell ending up in Ferelden's own Kinloch Hold.

In the new Circle, he began to notice the difference in the Templars, though it took a year before he grew comfortable around them. While most of them hated mages still, they weren't the hardcore assholes that Knight-Commander Meredith had trained. As he studied his magic, he grew, he learned, and he began to advance farther than was expected. He kept up his physical training as a way to stay connected with the family he had lost, even going so far as to begging Knight-Commander Greagoir into allowing his usage of two cheap daggers. It took the better part of three years before he was allowed the daggers, but it didn't hamper his training, if anything it honed his control as he crafted blades out of ice and earth using his magic.

It took him the better part of his teenage years, to learn to use his magic with the daggers as well as it would be with a staff. The first few years, he struggled to figure out how to create a focus in the blades. It was a long road, but as he neared his nineteenth year, he dabbled with blood-magic for the first and last time, using his blood to create a focus that allowed his magic to run as fluently through the blades as it did his body.

And so he trained, he learned, he grew, and he advanced farther.

So now, with his twenty-first year dawning with the sun, he awoke for his harrowing. Passing with record time he smiled to himself as the fade faded away and darkness covered his eyes.

And as the sun rose high on his twenty-first...He was Harrowed.

* * *

><p><strong>Untitled Naruto Story<strong>

**_Nin·ja (nnj)_**

**_n. pl. __ninja__ or __nin·jas_**

**_A member of a class of 14th-century Japanese mercenary agents who were trained in the martial arts and hired for covert operations such as assassination and __sabotage._**

Chapter 1- Deception

In order to pass the Konoha Ninja Academy, one needed only to be able to use the three basic nin arts. First the henge or transformation technique. This allowed one to take on the image of anything the could imagine, the better the mental image, the better the henge. Second was the age old kawarimi or substitution. This allows one to avoid taking damage, by trading places with an object of their desire. Most tend to use a log, but any object you can create a link with will do. And the final technique is the bunshin, the clone technique. This allow the nin to create an illusionary double that help fool your opponent, leading to either escape or another technique strong enough to take out your target.

On his 9th birthday, Naruto Uzumaki entered the Ninja Academy. By his 10th, he knew the kawarimi roughly enough that he could dodge attacks 6 out of 10 time. By his 11th he had the kawarimi down as well as a normal genin and was beginning work with the henge. On his 12th year, he fail the graduation test for the first time, with a half assed henge and defunct bunshin. On his 13th he recreated the henge by accident and mastered his new technique which allowed physical change into the object of desire. Upon failing on his 13th year due to the bunshin technique being to overpowered, Naruto sought out a method to rein in his chakra. Without proper teaching, he had no way to learn the conventional control techniques and instead began to create his own control abilities. After blasting away yet another stone that he was lifting with his chakra in anger, he began to think. Contrary to what the village believed, the blonde jinchuriki was far from stupid. Ignorant in book knowledge yes, but he more than made up for that with pure ingenuity and insight. He was also wise with how the world worked, more so than any of his classmates were. And as he sat thinking, feeling his chakra, he stumbled upon an idea, an idea that would come to astound he mentors in the future.

Then as his 14th year ended, he managed two bunshin, but it still wasn't enough, his control wasn't where it needed to be for him to pass the test. Beaten and bothered, he sat alone thinking on how to improve his technique when his Sensei Mizuki offered him a way out.

_LOOK INTO THE ABYSS YOU FOOL_

Naruto grinned as the clone popped into existence beside him. He had done it faster than he expected to, learning the Kage bunshin in only an hour and a half. There was something familiar about the way the clone was formed that made it easy for him to figure it out. Looking around, he noted that his clone was sitting in front of the scroll, looking at it intently.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked his clone..._'And now I'm talking to myself hehe'_

The clone looked up with a wide grin. "Well boss, I got to thinking. If one jutsu allows you genin promotion, then two would surely bump you to chunin right." The logic was flawed and they both knew it, but the chance to learn another technique was too great.

And so Naruto unrolled the scroll, revealing it's entirety to the two blondes and they began to look over the techniques, hoping to find one that caught their interest.

"Hey boss how about this one, Kuchiyose no Jutsu. Says here that it's for skilled shinobi to summon various lifeforms when needed." The clone failed to read the entire description and thus when it was dispelled a few minutes later, it passed on partial information. Information Naruto should have read before attempting the technique.

_STAND ALONE ON THE EDGE OF THE WORLD_

* * *

><p><strong>Cielo Gioco<strong>

CIELO GIOCO

Chapter 1

If there was one this Sawada Tsunayoshi knew, it was that games would never abandon him. That world within worlds that offered him the chance to be anything or do anything, would never hurt him. And having been immersed in the world since he was seven, he could honestly say nothing games did could surprise him...or so he thought.

* * *

><p><strong>'You Slept At Your Desk: HP &amp; FP Recovered 75%'<strong>

Tsuna absent mindedly waved away the orange colored box that his sleep addled mind created to wake him up. Clearly he'd been up far too late conquering yet another rpg.

Slowly he rolled to a sitting position on the edge of his bed, allowing his feet to settle on the wood flooring, the morning air chilling the floor. Stretching his arms over his head yawning exaggeratedly as he did every morning, he looked over at his window sill where a small orange tabby slept. "Good morning," he said groggily, his eyes still bleary and ignoring the yellow boxes hovering in the air above the cat.

He stood and walked first to his dresser, pulling out clean underwear then grabbing his his school uniform hanging in the closet. Clothes in hand he walked across through the slightly darkened hallway, past the combined guest/study room, and downstairs to the small bathroom. He briefly glanced in the mirror, seeing the blue lettering above his head but not really registering it as he scrutinize his nose. He stepped into the shower and braced himself as he turned on the water. Without hesitation he was met a moment later by ice cold water jolting him wide awake before the heat kicked in. He grabbed the bar of soap and began to scrub his body from top to bottom, making sure he got all the sensitive bits along the way. Then just as he rinsed and turned off the shower, stepping out and beginning his other daily rituals.

Tsuna set his toothbrush back on the counter and dressed himself. He looked in the mirror again and fussed with his hair, trying to get the spikes to lay somewhat flatter when he finally noticed the orange glowing words hovering over his head.

**Sawada Tsunayoshi-Secondary Student 1st Year – Lvl. 3**

**The Gamer**

"EHHH!?" He practically screamed as he moved his hands up and waved them through the words not disturbing them in the slightest.

"Nani!?" He questioned, blinking several times. "Okay, Tsuna, you have been spending way too much of your time playing video games." Tsuna then slapped his cheeks, nearly knocking himself to the floor as he caught himself off guard. 'Shut up. You can't think like that.' he thought to himself staring at the orange words reflected in the mirror.

The truth was video games were his only salvation in his otherwise totally shitty and messed up life. When he was five his mother had given him his first video game console. It was the latest and greatest and all the kids at school could do nothing but talk about them. Those that had one bragged about it, those that didn't were envious of those that did. When he said he'd had one he thought it might lead to friends and some of the kids were interested. That didn't last however as some of his older 'cooler' bullies called him a liar, the words accompanied with threats of bodily harm. Regardless, games became Tsuna's friends, taught him morality, right from wrong, good from evil. So other than his Mother and boring torturous school life, video games were his life.

"It's a hallucination...yeah that's right just a hallucination it'll go away soon...right?" He didn't quite believe himself.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go a nice peek at what's to come...tell me what you think and which one you'd like to read. I'll try to upload the most popular one most. Once again Later all<strong>

**Rase out**


End file.
